


增生

by pppagan



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21693214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppagan/pseuds/pppagan
Summary: 維吉爾長出了一條尾巴。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil
Kudos: 23





	增生

**Author's Note:**

> 警示: 2D黑騎士｜極度ooc黑蛋失智哥｜錯誤生物知識｜很痛的18G獵奇｜YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

他扭開門，看到空空如也的沙發時心慌了一下，隨即想起來：維吉爾最近似乎喜歡窩在房間裡的窗子前，簡直像隻曬太陽睡午覺的家貓。也許他只是待在了房間裡。

於是他隨手將武器扔上沙發，沒有開燈，摸黑攀上樓梯的扶手。濺在衣衫的血從衣角一滴一滴滑落，不是他的，屬於好幾隻不同的惡魔。他大概有點太心不在焉了，腦子裡全是些瑣碎的小事，被殘肢裡噴灑出的惡魔血濺了一身在所難免。腥臭發黑的液體滴嗒落地，在吱呀作響的木階梯上燒灼出幾個小洞——看來還是帶腐蝕性的。但沒關係，他可以抽出時間來清理，或者讓維吉爾來，他不會介意的，他總有花不完的時間。

兄長回來以後他便將二樓重新整修了一番。原本只有兩間房間的空間被擴展成一條窄長的走道，兩側分別改成了睡房跟浴室：從以前開始他的哥哥就不喜歡跟他共用浴室，更討厭分享睡房；盡頭的房間屬於維吉爾，那扇玻璃窗花了不少錢，原因無他：兄長往日喜愛靠在窗台閱讀的形象在他腦子裡過於鮮明。他不太清楚如今兄長喜好些甚麼，只能從貧瘠的記憶裡找出點虛無的依據。

靴子敲響地面，維吉爾肯定知道他回來了，卻沒有如常扭開門探頭來看。房間被牢牢關上，浴室門半掩着，慘白的人造光自夾縫漏出。他開口喚道，“維吉——”直到腳尖踢上了甚麼厚重堅硬的物體。

––一條尾巴。

那條尾巴覆滿了銀藍色的鱗片與尖刺，不屬於他認知的任何一種物種。它自浴室那道窄縫伸出，了無生機地伏在因浸滿血液而泛黑的木地板，沉默而死寂，像一條死去的蟒蛇。唯有偶然抽動的尾巴尖告訴他這頭野獸仍未嚥氣。他再次心慌起來，起伏的心藏幾欲蹦出胸腔。他衝上前打開門，驟然進入視野白光讓眼睛不受控制地眯起。

維吉爾只是睡着了——字面意思的睡着了，就在被打碎的鏡子、裂開的瓷磚與掃落一地的日用品架子間，裸身蜷縮在沾滿血跡的浴缸裡，少有地熟睡。他緩步走近兄長，又喚了一聲。這次他的哥哥睜開了眼，扭過頭來，血紅的眼瞳裡帶着點倦意。他平靜下來，蹲下身，“為甚麼睡在這裡？”

黑騎士自然不懂得回答，皮膚與光潔的浴缸壁同樣泛着屍白色，臉頰上灰黑的裂紋因着光照越發深邃。

他沒有期待對方回應，這不過是一種儀式，帶給人一種他們正在交流的錯覺。他甚至不必花氣力去問維吉爾那條尾巴從哪裡來。他朝兄長伸手，想要將對方架起來，維吉爾向後一縮，後背貼上冰冷的瓷壁。雙唇乾燥粗礪，顫抖着張合，未有發聲。

儘管被惡魔攪爛了大半腦子，維吉爾幸運地、或極不幸地保留了一絲認知。他從馬里特島將兄長帶回事務所，找了無數方法剝開那身盔甲，無一成功。終於，他意識到那身金屬早已成為維吉爾的皮膚，只好用匕首一塊塊撬起金屬片，強行將它逐一剝離。血肉的紋路暴露在空氣中，他訝異於維吉爾的脛骨顯得如此瘦削單薄。黑騎士被結實地綁在床上，雙腿胡亂揮動幾乎踢碎床板，似乎以為這是某種勝者對於俘虜的折磨，即使他不厭其煩地告訴他這根本不是它的皮膚，一遍比一遍更大聲，試圖蓋過對方悶在喉底的哀嚎。最後他閉上嘴，刀鋒劃在肩甲刺耳地嘶啦作響。

皮膚重新長好花了快一週，其間他不得不給維吉爾喂血，和拆掉了原本的房間重新修整。

他朝維吉爾湊近，邊拉起袖子找出血管最為明顯的一塊皮膚，“沒事了。”他說。這不是第一次，對方明白他的意思，狀甚乖巧地露出牙齒，雙手握在他的手臂小口啜飲。他便趁機檢查傷口。那些嚇人的血跡部分來自扎在維吉爾身上的鏡子碎片，更多是皮肉被新長出的尾巴撕裂而產生。大片銀鱗從肩胛骨間無端長出，銀白色的尖刺蠻橫地扯開整個後背，連接着約兩米長的尾巴。維吉爾看起來未有太大反應，尾巴受他所控，緩慢甩動着在身側盤成一圈。

他的惡魔形態可沒有尾巴，父親斯巴達也大概沒有，至於掉落魔界以前的維吉爾——他肯定以前的兄長沒有尾巴。於是答案再明暸不過，顯然惡魔——蒙特斯攪爛的不單是維吉爾的腦子。

尾巴會讓他變得聽話嗎？他垂下眼，看着黑騎士飽足地舔淨凝在癒合傷口上的一滴血珠，邊柔聲讓兄長站起身邁出浴缸。他們沒有回維吉爾的房間，而是去了他房裡。黑騎士沒有注意：它專注於遺落在手臂上的星點血珠，像隻瞧見獵物的家貓。直到門鎖咔噠落下，它抬起頭，眼睛朝他微微睜大。

懵懂無知的兄長大概覺得自己非常奇怪：他打敗了黑騎士，子彈猶如行刑般由額前射入，卻大費周章把它帶回事務所，挖出那顆卡在腦殻裡的子彈讓它恢復意識；他折磨它，剝掉它的皮膚又將它關在屋子裡，偏偏給房間建了扇窗子，準備床鋪和三餐，要求它像人類般進食入睡——可黑騎士能分辨善意與惡意嗎？蒙特斯不可能會給它植入這種無用的觀念。它不過是件工具，稱手合意，但損壞了亦不可惜，沒有人會對一件可被取替的工具投注多餘感情。那麼想來，他在黑騎士眼裡只是個單純的惡人，逼使它違背被創造的意義，當一隻被豢養的寵物。

黑騎士瑟縮着往後退，動作笨拙又礙眼。他抬手抓過那條晃動的尾巴，拖曳着往床上拽。它雙手緊握又鬆開——他知道它不會反抗，它不能反抗，這不合符失敗者的身份。

他讓它在床上張開四肢趴好，額頭墊上柔軟的枕頭，用軟布包裹起手腕跟腳腕，再纏上繩子綁在床柱，動作再輕柔不過。“不用怕，”他俯身貼緊它耳畔，“我不會傷害你，我只是替你拿掉那些傷害你的東西。”早在挖開它的盔甲時他就這樣講過，一次又一次。黑騎士哆嗦着，尾巴不安地扭動，上頭的尖刺都竪起來。他後知後覺這樣的維吉爾也會感到冷，便拿來毛毯替它蓋好，然後從抽屜裡拎出匕首。

下刀并不順利，尾巴被厚實的硬鱗層層包裹，刀子根本刺不進去，幾次下來刀刃都快被磨鈍。他試着從貼近尾巴連接尾椎的位置下手，匕首被硬實的鱗片彈開，那條不安份的尾巴甚至屢次扇上臉頰，他不得不抓住滿佈尖刺的根部往後使勁扯動，刀刃卡進了銜接處，剎那血流如注。黑騎士尖銳的痛呼只維持了幾秒，隨即被悶在枕頭間。他繼續小聲安慰道，“沒事的。”手卻越抓越牢。尾巴上的刺盡數立起，末端泛着奇異的金屬色光芒，似受驚的蛇般緊緊纏實小臂。他被螫得鮮血淋漓，血啪嗒啪嗒地滴濕了毛毯，有的落到黑騎士蒼白的背部，與它流出的血混和、由腰側緩緩淌下。他并未歇下，控制着刀鋒細細挑開與銀鱗縫合的背部皮膚。刺幾乎扎進骨頭，手臂已經完全沒有知覺。黑騎士從齒間出模糊不清的低吟，蝴蝶骨怪異地聳起外突，像兩塊畸形的骨頭，馬上穿破皮肉而出。他也同樣咬牙低吼着，彷彿共享它的痛苦，如同一對雙生子。

劃開後頸皮肉時黑騎士便不再掙扎，似乎抽空了所有力氣，四肢軟軟垂下。他往上望去，那雙通紅的眼睛正盯着他，或者穿透過他望向更遠的地方，他說不清楚。刀尖割開最後一塊黏連的皮肉，他掀開那大片硬鱗，提起尾巴根往上拉扯——忽然意識到那是維吉爾的脊椎，尾巴早已成為維吉爾的一部份。他差點三次殺死他的血親。他跪在床前，匕首由手中摔落。維吉爾透白的臉仍然朝向他，嘴唇抖動只發出撕拉的氣音，“但丁。”他說。軟綿的尾巴從他手臂滑落，橫卧在他與維吉爾之間，像一道增生的傷疤。


End file.
